Keeping a secret with a secret
by snowing-in-the-spring-time
Summary: Jack has a little secret that includes of him dressing like a girl. He spends his days quiet in the warm weather of Australia unless he's working with snow or at a guardian meeting, until he meets a handsome spring spirit. Who is this spring spirit, and why does he remind Jack so much of E. Aster Bunnymund. So what is this mysterious spirits secret? BOYXBOY rating may change
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"So what if I like dressing like a girl" Jack twirled in front of a tall oval shaped mirror. He admired himself as he wore a light blue mini dress that just covered his bum. The slightest breeze could easily lift the dress and show Jacks matching blue panties.

He sighed fixing the blue head piece that had a single ice flake placed on the left side of the band. He smiled, giggled slightly then sighed again as he frowned at his reflection.

He loved dressing like a girl, he didn't want to be a girl, he just liked wearing girls clothes. But he could never tell anyone his secret. 'Can you imagine how the guardians would react if they saw me like this' he thought for the thousandths time.

He spun around walking/skipping to his bed, jumping and face planting onto the soft bed. He lived in solitude, no spirit knew were Jack Frost the mischievous winter spirit lived. Everyone expected him to like somewhere like Antarctica or where snow constantly fell.

Even though Jack was the bringer or winter for certain areas of the globe he, himself preferred to live in the warmer temperatures and quiet places where not many spirits live or go.

A little place in South West Australia, called Margaret River. It wasn't very populated, nor was it extremely hot or extremely cold it average out at 35 degrees Celsius in summer and 10 degree Celsius in winter. It was just perfect for Jack and he loved it.

He would wonder around, listening to the local Australians accents. Making him remember about his favourite spirit, E. Aster Bunnymund.

He would stand on the shore line in the late afternoons letting the wind push his light material dress around in the wind. Ocean waves bathing his feet lightly in the sparkling blue waters. The scent of fresh ocean air would always make Jack smile a peaceful smile, knowing that he for this very moment was at peace.

The orange sunset would cover the sandy shore and blue waters with a tinge of yellow and orange as the sun dipped behind the blue waters. A picturesque scene, with birds tweeting and sometime dolphins would pay a visit.

Jack would lightly fly towards them, watching them dip in and out of the water. Ever wonder why each time Jack would touch Sandy's dream sand dolphins would appear. He loved dolphins, and how they would swim with freedom and in families.

He always felt he could be himself in this part of the world. Where he could dress like a girl and not be judge. Where all his worries would disappear with a sunset and local accents calmed him.

Sometimes he would hide in fear he may have just heard Bunnymund, but it was just another local with a similar voice. None of which was directed at him.

When meetings would come around he would dress in his normal attire and attend the boring and tedious meetings. The only upside was seeing his crush, Bunny.

"Why r' ya late?" Bunny questioned as Jack arrived almost an hour late for monthly meeting that North has set up after the fight against Pitch to bring the guardians 'closer'.

"Snowball fight" Jack played on his trade mark smirk as he took his seat at the large wooden table that was placed within the globe room.

**One hour previously**

Jack sat on the beach, legs stretched out and toes dug into the sand, the sun was just about setting and the high tide approached. Autumn colours bathed the beach on oranges and yellows.

Spirits don't need much sleep but Jack had found himself getting sleepy watching the sun slowly set behind the blue waves.

Before Jack knew it he was fast asleep and woke to a little white dog playing in the surf.

'hmm...' Jack sighed as he sat to the sun gone but still light covering the land. He smiled as he took in the serenity of the beach.

"Oh crap the meeting!" Jack yelled as he quickly flew to his little bungalow home that was invisible to the human eye. It was a basic wooden house that was enchanted to never break, and for no human to see or feel it.

Jack quickly as he could got dressed onto his 'normal' clothes that he wore for meetings and doing his job. And with a strong breeze he left to go to the North Pole, and all this took an hour.

**Back to the meeting**

"How bout ya take ya bloody job seriously, you can't just keep runnin' late due to you havin' fun in the snow!" Bunny grumbled.

"Yeah, but I muuuchhh prefer playing in the snow than sitting here listening to how well your little eggies are going, roo" okay maybe that was a lie, Jack could listen to Bunny's voice for hours on end.

"They're called googies, and don't call me Roo, I'm a bunny!" Bunny glared at Jack, eyes narrowing on to the winter spirit. Jacks smirk never leaving his face.

"Now to meeting!" North boomed interrupting Jack and Bunny's latest tiff.

The meeting repeated itself like per usual, Tooth was busy-busy with teeth, Sandy was just as busy with his dream sand and North was keeping up with new toys for next Christmas. Bunny like per usual mentioned how well his googies were going.

Next was Jack "Due to the fact it is now summer for my area I'm enjoying my play time with the snow, plenty of snowball fights and snowmen" 'yup, oh look a lie, oh look another lie. Keep going Jack you're doing great at… lying' Jack thought as he made his speech quick and simple.

Everyone nodded as it was a usual meeting once again. Now it was afternoon tea and conversing with the other guardians to build good relationships within the team.

"So Roo, do you do anything in your free time or are you always a workaholic?" Jack mocked towards the large rabbit.

"I like to paint actually, and sketch in my free time when I have some" Bunny grumbled back choosing to ignore the 'roo' comment.  
"what about you?" Bunny peered at Jack.

"oh you know, normal stuff like playing in snow, seeing Jamie sometimes" Jack smiled, even though he does see Jamie on occasion, but no were near as much as he made it out to be, and as for snow well Margaret River clearly doesn't have snow.

Bunny just nodded, believing all the lies Jack was giving him. With a quick talk to North and Tooth, Jack waved good bye and hurried back to his beloved beach shack.

Jack arrived home and night had covered the sandy shores of Margaret River. Once inside his little home he quickly got changed. He changed into a pink and purple mini-shorts that were rough cut at the edges, and just covered his but cheeks. His top consisted of a low V-neck t-shirt that just sat on his shoulders and you could just make out the shorts underneath. It was pale blue with a green siluet tree embarking from the bottom of the shirt.

Before long Jack decided he wanted to go for a short walk along the empty beach. He floated out of his house and down to the sandy shores where the waves gently caressed the white sand.

He breathed in the fresh salty air that surrounded him. The cool breeze lifted his shirt lightly and danced around him. The moon lit the beach up just lightly, and made jack have a glowing effect.

"hmm.., Aster" Jack barely whispered the words as they left his lips as a sigh. A single tear left his face, as he could never get what he would always desire, E. Aster Bunnymund.

~Line Break~

The next morning Jack woke to the sound of dogs barking along the beach playing in the early morning sun.

"Why do people walk their dogs this early in the morning?!" Jack sighed and gradually made his way to his shower. He liked his showers steamy, which could surprise most spirits but he didn't care he loved the warmth.

Jack decided to tend his little garden by his house, which was also enchanted so humans couldn't stumble across it. But first he needed to get changed and today he decided to wear one of his skirts and loose tops. The mini-skirt sat around mid-thigh, had a plated style and was coloured bright pink. The loose top that sat around his small hips was black with pink swirls forming a simple pattern. Overall Jack was enticing to anyone that would see him, if they did see him, which they don't.

The white hair was slightly pushed back, but leaving a small fringe by a black headband that held a small single bow on the left side. But today was a little different, he decided to put on a little bit of makeup. This included of thin eyeliner and simple mascara with a little added light pink lip gloss, not like those clowns that walk around.

He pranced towards his garden just outside of his little beach shack. The garden was a plain garden that you would find common in old people's property.

He had a single rose bush that bloomed bright red roses, which was Jacks pride and Joy. Along with a few Lavender bushes on each side of the rose bush, and a few small other random plants that would most likely come across in a garden.

Jack also made a small herb and vegie Garden which consisted of, basil, parsley, carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, and some fruits like Strawberries and watermelon.

"Pesky bugs!" Jack grumbled, who would have thought that mere bugs could get to an enchanted garden. 'Maybe I could ask bunny for some tips against bugs' Jacks thought but was quickly distracted by the presence of another spirit.

"G,day cutie" A lustful Australian voice was heard behind Jack along with a small slap of butt. Jack squeaked a little, and quickly turned around to face his assaulter.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked annoyed until he looked up to a tall handsome man with short rough looking grey-blue hair, and bright green eyes. A golden tan and ripped muscles beyond belief. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt that had the WWF (World Wide Fund for Nature) logo on it.

He had loose dark blue jeans that were ripped slightly at the end, and black converses. He looked around 24-25 and in short, if 99% of the population had to describe this tall hunk with one word it would be HOT!.

"Oh" Jack whispered, a small amount of frost formed over his cheeks. Jack took a few steps back realizing that he was maybe a tad bit too close to this unknown 'spirit?' for his comfort.

"Aren't ya Jack Frost, the winter spirit?" the man peered down at the white haired frosted spirit.

"I am…- I mean NO!, no idea who that is" Jack mumbled, 'crap I've been found out!' jack panicked.

"Don't worry frost, you're secret is safe with me mate" The handsome man smiled gently at Jack, and jack seemed to have either forgotten or forgiven the slap on the butt earlier because he couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, by the way… I hope you don't find uhm, this rude. But what's _your_ name?" Jack gave the much taller man a quizzed look.

"Oh my name, ahh… my name is, well it's Evergreen" The man almost winced, a glimmer of hope swept through his eyes, along with a trace of worry.

"Evergreen…" Jack peered at the man, wondering why he would hesitate at his own name.

"yeh mate, Evergreen" the man stated with a more confidant smile.

"Well Evergreen, why are you here?, how did you find me? Jack smiled as he walked over to a little outdoor table with two chairs, taking a spot at one and gesturing Evergreen to the other.

"I am based in Australia, and I'm a spring spirit, and due to it being the beginning of September which is the beginning of spring I decided to begin my work, and that's how I came across you" the man smiled warmly at Jack, but that flirty-ness was still lurking.

"I see, so you promise you won't tell anyone about… this" Jack gestured to all of himself, frost forming once again on his cheeks, a little bit embarrassed that he was caught wearing his female clothes even though they weren't nearly as bad as some.

"Nah mate, not a soul and… I think I don't want anyone else seeing ya, in such a cute and sexy getup" Evergreen winked sexily at Jack, whose cheeks are now completely covered in frost.

"I didn't know ya cheeks frosted when ya blushed" the older man chuckled. Which only made Jack 'blush' worst.

"uhm 'cough' , sorry! Would you like a drink? Oh but you must be busy" Jack stumbled his words, still embarrassed about the previous comments.

"yeh mate, a drink would be nice" Jack quickly got up to get some refreshments for his new friend. Jack could feel the intense stare the other spirit was giving him. He could almost feel the man mentally stripping him.

"Here you go" Jack smiled cutely, placing down two drinks of ice tea. Evergreen smirked at him, as he took a sip.

"I see you have quite a 'sweet' taste in clothing Jacky" the man winked at Jack. Jack followed his gaze and landed on his washing that was hanging on the line. 2 dresses, one black, one blue, a single skirt which was dark green with black trimming and 2 low cut tops, one grey with patterns and the other tie-dye with most of the colouring being blues.

"ah, uhm, yes" Jack blushed realizing his dresses and skirt was on the line. The handsome man just chuckled a low and sexy laugh.

"So snowflake, you're quite famous you know" Evergreen looked slightly off into the distance at Jacks small garden.

"ahh yeah, probably because I'm a guardian" Jack grinned and rubbed the back of his head in shyness.

"Not only that, you're a very powerful winter spirit" The man turned his attention back to Jack and smiled, "So why are you here, Aed ustralia is a bit hot for a winter spirit".

"Well, I actually love warm weather, and this part of Australia isn't too hot and isn't too cold" the man smiled.

"What else do ya like about Australia" Evergreen gave jack and warm and pleasant smile, urging for him to continue.

"well, I love the sand between my toes. I love the cool water and the local accents. I love the warm summers and cool winters. I love the lightning storms that echo throughout the nights lighting up the night sky. I love…" Jack realized he was blabbering on.  
"Oh sorry" Jack blushed, blue frost covering his cheeks.

"Nah mate, it's alright" The man slowly got up, and Jack followed.

"Well I'm sure you" Jack was cut off by a smooth warm kiss. Jack stood stunned for a moment before thinking 'what the hell, why not' He replied the kiss, wrapping his arm around the taller man.

Evergreen seemed to like the response as he deepened the kiss. It was passionate, breath taking, toes curling, blush making kiss, Both loved every second of it, but it ended both trying to catch their breath.

The stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. 'Moon does his eyes look like Asters' Jack blushed at the thought then mentally slapped himself for thinking about another man in the arms of another.

Jack grinned taking one hand down, and dragging his index finger down the nape, to the collar bone and repeating that in a teasing manner.

"carefully snowflake, this might not end with just a kiss" Evergreen smirked down at the cute little snow spirit. Jack smiled and looked up at the handsome man licking his lips once.

"Maybe I don't want it to end with just a kiss" At that Evergreen picked Jack up, and Jack wrapped his legs around Evergreens waste. Evergreen went into the open door and dropping backwards so both Jack and he gently landed onto the couch, Jack being on top.

Evergreen ran his hands up, going under Jacks loose top and tossing to the side. Jack traced his hands over Evergreen built body, slowly removing the shirts over his head and joining Jacks on the floor. Jack was is awe as he took in the tone of Evergreens torso.

"like what ya see frost" Jack blushed blue and nodded smirking down at the man. Passionate kisses were given and groping was constant.

The next five hours went by in a hot flash, within those hours moans were heard loud and clear, and splashes of hot liquids coated the males.

Jack had never had such great sex in his life. The man left him panting and legs trembling. They somehow in the many hours made it to Jacks bed. Jack looked down to the man who held Jack around his waist with one arm, sleeping with light and soft snores.

Jack giggled at the small cute noises that the older looking man was emitting. He shifted slightly under the heavy arm that was ripped with muscle. Jack was completely tired and worn out from the passionate sex, and stick so he really needed a shower.

So getting up and having a hot shower sounded great, but Jack had two problems. One being the other males arm and another being the fact that maybe Jack might not be able to walk.

And once Jack conquered one, he then realized two was a realistic way of thinking because no matter how much he tried to walk, it seemed way to draining and painful, and if walking was draining, flying would just be as bad.

"Problem walking there mate?" a soft chuckled was heard from behind jack, along with shifting of blankets and two warm arms hugging Jack from behind.

"uhm… yeah" Jack looked at the floor, to embarrassed to look up or even turn his head to Evergreen.

"Let me help then" With one swift motioned Jack was being carried by Evergreen, bridal style. Jack yelped with surprise but didn't find the position all to unappealing, he actually quite liked being hold in strong arms.

~Line Break~

Hot steamy water dribbled down the two males. Jacks snowy hair was pushed out of his face by the taller man who decided it would be fun to wash his hair. But moon Jack was loving it. He had never in his whole entire life had his hair washed.

Jack had a few 'one night stands' in his time but he had always left with him and his company smiling but never seeing each other again. There was none of this wishy washy gooey love stuff he was suddenly receiving from Evergreen.

Jack sighed in happiness and watched the water trickle down Evergreens chest to his… 'Jack don't do this to yourself'.

"Gotta nice one their snowy" Jack blushed as the older man rinsed the conditioner out of his snowy white hair and decided it was okay for another round or two.

After an hour in the hot shower, Jack was now ready to collapse into his bed, and with the help of Evergreen that was possible.

Evergreen dried and dressed the warn out half sleeping Jack into his silky soft pyjamas, shorts and a singlet type top that were dark cobalt blue and black edgings.

With a kiss on the forehead, and soft caresses to Jacks cheek, he felt very exhausted. Normally he would never try and go to sleep but he felt safe, he felt like he could trust those emerald green eyes of spring, he felt protected.

"I love you Frostbite" Jack could only just make out the soft kind words of Evergreen as he fell into a deep slumber in the man's shoulder.

'Wait did he just say he loved me?' Jack woke suddenly to a thought, he was far too tired at the time to react, but now that he has gained energy the confession suddenly hit him. Not only did he wake abruptly but he woke to an empty bed.

.

.

.

**Funny thing is I actually stopped half way through and thought yeh done… but then I was like OMG do you know what would be a funny idea…. I think you may know what I'm talking about  
"Cough" random "cough" stranger "cough" yeah right! "cough" ahaha xx Because he originally wasn't a part of this story haha :P **

**Please tell me if you like it, I may make it longer or shorter depending on the reviews and follows/favourites. But so far I'm think maybe 2-3 chapters long in total. P.S Tell me if I have any major mistakes, or if I have rushed things. Thankyou **

**For my readers that read Bunnymunds lost love.. I'm super sorry, I will get around to finishing the last chapter shortly! **

**XXX snowing-in-the-spring-time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sooo sorry for missing the juicy details.. I'm terrible at them haha :P  
Thankyou you all soooo much for the support for this story, I had really hoped that some may like it but this is just fantastic! 3 sorry also for the late updates… my mums recently been diagnosed with breast cancer but she'll be okay! and I also have my university.. but break is in 3/4 weeks so expect updates then! I have also just gotten my tonsils out.. -.- and the hurt like hell! YAAY ~life story over.**

**I hope this chapter satisfies you all! 3 xx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I love you Frostbite" Jack could only just make out the soft kind words of Evergreen as he fell into a deep slumber in the man's shoulder. _

'_Wait did he just say he loved me?' Jack woke suddenly to a thought, he was far too tired at the time to react, but now that he has gained energy the confession suddenly hit him. Not only did he wake abruptly but he woke to an empty bed._

"great he says he loves me then leaves, pff" Jack scoffs and a slight frown, he was use to waking up in an empty bed at a spirit love hotel but never after being told that they were in love with him, in fact no one has ever told Jack that they were in love with him.

Jack slowly but surely sat up, stretching his limbs like cat. Yawning, slight frown turning into a smirk from the smutty memory of the previous events.

Jack swung his legs to the side of the bed, looking around for any evidence that the man actually existed. But after seeing nothing he stood up slowly, stretching with the motion. Pain still lingering slightly.

But yes the man had left something for Jack to clean up, something for sure that would tell Jack 'Hey you did just sleep with a really hot aussie spirit!' and that would be the sticky white liquid dripping down the side of Jacks thigh.

"oh joy" Jack hovered just slightly to the shower and soaked in the warm steaming waters for a good hour.

'Okay jack think, his name was Evergreen. He said he loved me? Is he a stalker?" Jack pondered wondering who this strange man was, and why did he confess.

"hmm maybe it didn't mean much to him to say such words" Jack frowned and pouted slightly, because to Jack those words were meant for someone special, and not just a one night stand.

Jack decided today was a good day to clean, so instead for wearing his pretty and nice outfits he decided on his light material mini short that were baby blue with a dark grey polo, which is one size too big for him.

Cleaning the house didn't bother him, he actually quite liked cleaning. It made him feel more 'normal' and more 'wife' like. Which always made him smile, sometimes he would wonder that if he ever settled down with someone would they come up behind him and smother him with kisses while he was trying to do the dishes or would they smack his butt which he was sweeping the floors. Little thoughts like this always made Jack smile and sometimes giggle.

-line break-

'knock knock knock' light knocks heard from Jacks door echoed throughout the house. Jack almost missed the small noises as he was currently blasting music and singing loudly along while he swept the floor.

Jack gave the door a quiz look like it just spoke to him. He turned his head slightly, curious to who it might be knowing full well that no one has ever knocked on his door. The only person who knows he lives here is… 'Evergreen!" jack quickly placed the broom down and fixed his messy hair and made his way to the wooden door.

"Hello?" Jack opened the door, trying to stay calm but his heart was racing a million miles an hour.

"G,day cutie" and there he stood, still toned and handsome, just like he was yesterday. Jacks eyes sparkled at his visitor, and a blue blush crept along his cheeks.

"oh hey, Evergreen" Jack smiled cutely at his new 'friend' "what can I do you for?" Jacks blue eyes met with Evergreens emerald eyes. Winter and Spring.

"I wouldn't mind a cuppa" Evergreen suggestively winked at Jack, as Jack made room for Evergreen to enter his enchanted shack, then closing it after the taller male.

"Well, I have 5 different types of tea and 2 flavours of coffee, plus extra syrups flavours, I also have 2 different types of milk and brown and white sugar" Jack babbled on as he brought out two of his favourite mugs.

"do ya have vanilla coffee?" Evergreen smiled and noticed the particular shapes mugs.

"I certainly do, I have to premade vanilla coffee, and I also have the vanilla syrup" Jack winked at Evergreen.

"ah, can I have the premade with an extra shot of the syrup luv" both smiled at each other for a second more than normal, then giggled slightly at the cutest of the situation.

"Sure can do" Jack purposely wiggling his butt more than normal, as he begun to make his and Evergreen warm drinks.

"Nice mugs ya got there Jacky" Jack gave Evergreen a quick quizzed look before realizing what he was talking about. The mugs that Jack had got out, were similar to the others he had. But they came in a range of colours.

The mugs were a round egg shape with the bottom being held up but three points. One was a baby blue with green wavy swirls, while the other was a dark moss green with yellow wavy swirls. The handle was the same colour as the swirls but had a nice curve. The mugs were simple but cute.

"Yeah I really liked them, so I got a set of 9 from the spirit markets in Egypt. They are my favourite theme too!" Jack smiled placing the drinks on a small inside wooden table that seated four people at best.

"Theme? Isn't the theme of these mugs, Easter? Or is it just me that noticed that" Evergreen chuckled

"Yeah, that's right, the theme is Easter. I really love Easter, always have and always will" Jack took a sip of his chia and smiled down at the baby blue Easter mug.

"ya joken', Easter is in the middle of spring, I thought you would of preferred a different holiday, like Halloween or Christmas" Evergreen cringed slightly at the word 'Christmas'

"nah... Halloween is all good and fun, and so is Christmas but Easter is Special. All kids get eggs good or bad. It sends them on an adventure and makes them go outside, gives them something to find with friends and family. I think Easter is a magical and wonderful holiday, because chocolate eggs may be simple and it may not be a new bike but that's what makes it so great. Oh sorry I'm just rambling on" Jack chuckled nervously.

"nah mate, you can talk about that all day, it nice to see you so passionate about something like Easter" Jack looked up at Evergreen, and saw something, he didn't know what but it was magical, wonderful and 'just like Easter' Jack thought and smiled loving towards his new 'friend' and his heart skipped a beat.

"As a spring spirit, Easter means a lot to me, after all the Easter Bunny is the leader of Spring" Evergreen chuckled taking more sips of his perfectly made drink.

"are you serious?! Bunny is the leader of spring?!" Jack almost shouted the words, startling the other male across form the table.

"ahh yeah, but all he does is start it in a certain area each year and the others pick it up and pass in along… but yeah without him spring wouldn't be able to start" Evergreen nervously nodded at his points like his was checking what he was saying.

"I didn't know that" Jack frowned, slightly upset that he didn't know such a major thing about Bunny, who is the man that he's supposed to be in love with.

"ah don't worry mate, I'm sure they just never got around to tellin ya because it's old news" Evergreen noticed Jacks sudden frown and tried to cheer him up.

"yeah I know, it's just… never mind" Jack sighed and stared down into his cup

"nah mate, come on whats up?" Evergreen urged Jack to continue

"well, the guradians I mean come on the big four! Their famous and everyone knows them including all mortals! Girls, boys, mums, dads, even grannies know who they are! Me though, no im just Jack no one knows me" Jack sighed again tears forming in his eyes.

Evergreen wanted to hug the boy so tight, but couldn't bring himself to move. "Jacky I know who you are, and soon many will know who are. You, yourself is famous, all spirits know who you are and what you're capable off, I mean you took down Pitch! That's something big mate" Evergreen slowly stood up and moved himself over so he stood over top of the boy.

"I always feel left out though, even in those meetings they hold. They always talk about important stuff and all I can say is yup I put snow on places" A tear left Jacks eye.

Evergreen cupped Jacks chin and gentle lifted his head so their eyes met. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on Jacks lips, gentle, soft and sweet.

"Jack trust me, they love ya! who wouldn't?" Jack chuckled at the musing tone Evergreen used.

"Thanks Evergreen" Jack mumbled smiling up at the handsome man

~~Line Break~~

Evergreen collected the empty cups and placed them in the sink, he then turned to face Jack who had already gotten out of his chair. He grabbed Jacks hand into his own and bumped his head against Jacks.

"you know, even though you think it's okay for me to dress girly, I'm sure the guardians would be shamed and disgusted if they found out" Jack breathed a sigh, finally admitting his insecurities because for some reason Evergreen felt safe, he felt like no matter what Evergreen would always stand by him, even though they only had just met.

"Cutie, I can promise you the guardians will accept you, you are part of their family and they luv ya for who you are, no matter what" the two stared at each other eyes peering into the others. Emotion passing through them like fire.

Evergreen gave Jack a devilish smirk as he quickly lifted his ass and plonked it onto the table behind him. The taller male locked lips with Jacks own, tongues twining around the other. The noises became erotic and that just made Evergreen want Jack even more.

"Evergreen, be-d r-oo-m" Jack tried his best to form the words he was tyring to say, but it was hard when Evergreen wouldn't let him talk. Evergreen swooped Jack up, Jacks wrapped his legs around Evergreen waste, lips not breaking apart.

Finally they made it to the bed after stopping a few times to make out against a wall or two. Clothes were stripped and Evergreen saw Jack in all his glory, wouldn't of been the first time but each time he did, it pushed him over the limit.

Jacks eyes sparkled with lust and a thin trace of drool slipped down from his mouth as it laid a gape from the recent passionate kissing. Jack knees were bent upwards, as his toes clenched the sheets below. His hands were thrown over top if his hand in a lazy manner, his pale skin reflecting the suns light.

"Evergreen quickly" Jack mumbled, voice full of lust and anticipation, and Evergreen was happy to oblige. He poured slick lube over his cock and positioned it at Jacks pink twitching rear.

"ready jacky luv" Evergreen took the light nod and blushed cheeks as Jacks way of saying yes. With a soft slow motion Evergreen entered Jack, knowing exactly were to aim to hit the sweet spot.

He pulled out just as slow then quickly thrusted into jack with a bit more force hitting the sweet spot. "Evergreen faster" Jack moaned

Evergreens speed quicken up, making a hard fast pace hitting his sweet spot each time and earning delight full moans from his young partner.

Blue winter eyes met green spring ones, Jack could see something in them, something special. They reminded him of Aster. The one he loved most.

"jacky im about to-" Evergreens paced quickened, but Jack knew what he meant.

"me too" and just before Jack was about to cum his eyes once again met with those of green, and his mind flickered back to Aster. Even though it was the sweet Evergreen that was holding him Jack couldn't help but think 'what if it was aster?" and just like that Jack came moaning "Aster!"

**I know the smut scene was quick but I suck a writing them but I needed it for the story ****  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think and sorry for any mistakes **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okidoki the finally chapter yaay 3 thankyou all for the love and support my beautiful fans, oh how I love you all! Xx I hope this final chapter suits your taste, sorry if the ending disappoints anyone.**

**P.S If you have any jackrabbit story ideas but CBF writing them, send me the idea and I'll see if I can write the story... haha of course I'll be putting the idea in your name :D**

.

.

.

_Even though it was the sweet Evergreen that was holding him Jack couldn't help but think 'what if it was aster?" and just like that Jack came moaning "Aster!"_

Jack was left panting for air as Evergreen came. Both trying to catch their breaths locked eyes, within seconds guilt overcame Jack as he realized whose name he just moaned. 'Oh moon, shit!' Jack cursed mentally as he awkwardly removed himself from Evergreen and sat near the end of the bed, tempting to make a move to the shower.

Awkwardness hung in the air, so thick you could cut it. Evergreen though was the first to break the silence that was eating Jack alive.

"Aster huh?" Evergreen gave a slight chuckle as he saw the young frost spirit tense at the name.

"I'm sorry Evergreen, it's just… well…" Jack gave a long sigh and brushed his hands over his face.

"Didn't know ya knew his first name" Evergreen mumbled and placed himself next to Jack as the legs draped over the end of the bed, both staring at the bathroom door.

"yeah, ive heard a few spirits mention it, but no one has told me it directly" jack awkwardly laughed, unsure of where this conversation is heading

"so jacky, ahh.. why did ya call his name?" Jack could hear the gulp in Evergreens throat. 'Is he nervous? Angry? I can't tell' Jack thought to himself, unsure on what to say next, so he decided on the truth.

"Well, to be honest I actually have a thing for him" Jack sucked in air out of nervousness, he didn't expect to have this conversation with Evergreen, let alone anyone for that matter.

"You have a thing for the Easter bunny!?" Evergreen clearly sounded shocked 'well what did you expect Jack, what you thought he would be like, oh yeah cool and that would be it, idiot E. Aster Bunnymund is a giant galactic rabbit, last of his species!' Jack argued with himself.

"Well… yeah. Have done for a long time, since Easter of 68'" Jack turned his head towards Evergreen, noticing the look of disbelief on his face, Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "What is there something wrong with being in love with a giant alien kangaroo" Jack joked.

"He's not a kangaroo" Evergreen grumbled back, with a smile and a spark in his eye, which he had seen since he met him. Jack once again giggled.

"You know, you actually sound a lot like him" Jack smiled back, then suddenly remembering that this was supposed to be an awkward conversation, and not one that remind him of love confessions that were actually mutual. He stumbled up and made his way to the shower.

"Is that why you slept with me?" Jack froze in the door way, Evergreen voice spoke in an emotion of which Jack couldn't interpret. A voice that sounded annoyed, unsure, and a tint of amusement.

"no, that's not why I slept with you?" Jack slightly annoyed, awkwardly turned his head around, looking over his shoulder, Evergreen's expression was not a happy one, but still held a spark.

"Then why?, if ya love Aster so much why did ya sleep with me? do ya just go sleepin around with whoever comes your way? Just sluttin yourself out?" Evergreen stood up, facing Jack with stern eyes. His normal spring green eyes were now dark green, and his eyes wrinkled by the sides showing his emotion.

Jack on the other hand "are you kidding me? Coming from a complete stranger who made his way to MY house and seduced ME, I slept you YOU because YOU seemed nice! I don't go sluttin myself out to every spirit that seems interested, and if I did I'd be locked up and surrounded in completely and utter friggen darkness!" Jack was breathing heavily, frustrated from angry.

Somewhere during the conversation Jack had made is way towards Evergreen, so now they were merely only one metre away from another. Both holding the stern looks of anger. This situation reminded him of how he and Bunny always fight, those spring green eyes turning dark when emotions run wild, and fist clenching and unclenching in frustration.

Evergreen eyes suddenly soften, and the dark green eyes went from angry to shock "what do ya mean surrounded in darkness frostbite!?" the angry tone was still there, but now the green eyes showed those of worry and concern.

"Pitch had said something one time BUT. THAT. Doesn't. Concern. YOU." Jack was still pissed at being called a slut, he wasn't about to go telling this 'stranger' about the fight with pitch. The fight was known to most spirits but no one really knows what had happened, the only people that truly know the events were only the guardians, and everything that happened was brought up in meetings. But what the other guardians didn't know, was the offer of partnership that Jack was given by Pitch. Which he declined.

"Yeah it does frostbite! You never said anything about pitch hitten on ya?!" Jacks eyes went wide, then stern once again. He straightened up his posture, brushed himself off, and fixed his hair. He then, leaving the angry Evergreen where he was, opened up his draw and revealed his work attire of a white shirt, and blue hoody with brown slacks.

Now that he was fully clothed, he turned to face the now semi clothed Evergreen. Who seemed to have followed Jacks way of thinking and chucked on his jean, and continued to awkwardly get dressed.

In this time without Evergreen noticing, he managed to grab out an enchanted camera, it looked just like a normal one with a little click button, but it took photos of spirits.

A single cough caught Evergreens attention and a flash followed. Evergreen stood there just finishing chucking his shirt on, thankfully.

Without a second delay Jack ran towards his staff and took off, leaving the shocked Evergreen there, yelling out his name. Jack flew through the sky, feeling the soft delicate touches of the wind. He felt the breeze shift from being temperate, to tropical, to temperate, then freezing. Jack felt the northern air shift, as Jack approached North's workshop.

Jack flew into a window, gracefully landing in front of a shocked Tooth fairy, and Santa clause.

"heyya, Tooth, North" Jack smiled waving up at his fellow friends and work mates.

"oh hello sweet tooth" Tooth sipped her cup of tea, as she sat at the meeting table with North.

"Jack my boy, how are you?" North boomed happily to have a visit from Jack.

"well I'm okay, but I have question, hoping that you could answer?" Jack nervously quizzed his friends.

Tooth fluttered off her seat to Jack "of course sweetie" North nodded, motioning for Jack to continue

"Well… actually I'm wondering if you know who this spirit is" Jack flickered through his settings on his camera finding the one that allows him to see previous photos taken, finally he found it. There on the camera screen showed a clear picture of Evergreen standing by the end of Jacks bed, looking a little bit surprised as he wasn't prepared for the photo.

Tooth stood by Jacks left, and north by his right as both gazed down as the camera screen that Jack was holding in front of him. There was a long silence before North started to laugh.

"Jack where did you get this photo?" North asked between his giggle fits

"uhm why?" Jack looked at the picture again, was there something in the picture that may embarrass jack. No Jack couldn't find anything that could give away his secrets.

"because" north began to holler, fits full of laughter scaring some elves. As North tried to regain his breath, which was failing a hole popped open from the other side of the room. North then fell over in pits of laughter.

Bunny then jumped out of the hole, grumped look on his face as his eyes widen in surprise and then turned to a look of a child been caught red-handed with their hand in the cookie jar.

Tooth had no idea why North was laughing so hard, she also had no idea who the spirit in the picture was. "North what's gotten into you?"

Tooths motherly voice, seemed to calm North down a bit to finish his sentence. But he had not notice that another one of their members had arrived.

"Because! Because its bunny! In. his other. Form!" North continued to laugh "oh jack, how did you get your hands on such a rare photo!" North had tears streaming down his eyes.

Jack on the other hand stared at Bunny in disbelief. Bunny stared back wanting to say something but nothing could come out, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 'That's how he knew about me never saying the thing about pitch! Why didn't he ever say something?' Jack thoughts flashed between conversations between them, the secrets that he told, and the confession'.

"Oh god he knows" Jack whispered tears started to form in his eyes.

"Oh sweet tooth what's wrong?!" she fluttered closer and followed Jacks harsh eyes to Bunny on the other side of the room, who looked border line beside himself. But there eyes had not left each other's. Asters eyes screamed help, he wanted to say something anything, but couldn't.

Jack moved himself away from tooth, stepping forward "you! You asshole! It was YOU the WHOLE time!" Jack was completely torn, he felt like his heart had been ripped to shreds, he felt betrayed and humiliated.

"Mate, I'm" Bunny was cut off.

"Don't you sorry me! You knew! WHY? Why did YOU never say ANYTHING?!" Jack was completely hysterical, he felt more emotions then ever, confused, rejected in a way because if Aster knew about his feelings and didn't say anything doesn't that mean that he doesn't feel the same way back.

"I was worried you were gonna hate me!" Bunny took a few slow steps towards Jack, but he was still a large distance away. Tooth stuck behind Jacks back unsure on what do.

By now North had finished his episode and overheard his friends' argument, he locked eyes with Tooth and slowly made his way next to her behind jack. Both looking just has worried but curious as to why Bunny and Jack were fighting, sort of. It was mainly Jack yelling and Bunny kind of trying to say sorry or explain himself.

"Hate you?! HATE YOU?! I told you I LOVED you and you think that I would suddenly hate YOU for lying to me to have sex with me?!" Bunny couldn't tell if Jack was saying he wouldn't hate him or if he would hate him.

"You did what!" North almost took a step forward when Jack suddenly turned around tears streaking his face, eyes scrunched up in anger.

"Sorry north not now, it's between me and this asshole" Jack turned back to the rabbit who had seem gutsy enough to get a little bit closer to the forever teen.

"Do ya wanna know why I lied to you?" Bunny spoke with sadness but that didn't make Jack cave.

"Fine, why did you lie to me!?" Jack still obviously angry

"Because I thought someone as perfect as you would never even think about liking someone like me. You said it yourself, I'm a giant alien rabbit. Jack before this we always fought at meetings but I thought that would be the only way I would ever get your attention" Bunny looked away, head bowing down a tears slowly seeped into his fur.

"but why didn't-yo-you-say-an-any-thing wh-en-I-told-you-my-fe-feelin-feelings" Jack sobbed, using his sleeves to wipe away to constant flowing of tears. Loud choking sobs filled the room, as Jack stood sobbing alone.

Tooth and North stood behind Jack but unsure on what to do, Tooth pulled at North's shirt and motioned them to leave. North gestured that they should stay with a stupid look on his face. But tooth used her woman powers and move the large man out of the door and into another room to give Bunny and Jack some private time and space.

Bunny nodded to Tooth before she left silently thanking her for the privacy. "Jacky I was scared, so, so scared. I haven't loved since way before you were born, even then it wasn't like this, I thought by using 'Evergreen' you might actually become friends with me or maybe more, somehow" Bunny sighed knowing how stupid this all sounded.

He slowly made his way to the crying spirit whose face could not be seen due to the jumper sleeves. Aster brushed his paw over Jacks white hair, Jack flinched to the touch but didn't reject it. He slowly wrapped his arms around the small frame. Jack leaned into Asters chest, breathing in the scent of him.

"I love you, frostbite" Aster smiled down and the boy who peeked up, tears slowly stopping.

"You've said that before haven't you?" Jack quizzed, his eyes changing from angry and sad to a questioning look that kids give their parents.

"I've said it you every time you fell asleep in my arms" Jack blushed blue, seeing this made Aster chuckle and wrap his arms slightly tighter around Jack. Never wanting to let the snow spirit go.

"I'm still angry with you" jack pouted, rubbing his snotty nose and wet eyes against Aster fur.

"fair enough" Aster released the hug he had on the small boy. Jack looked up why a question of 'why did you let go?' Aster gave a slight chuckle as he brushed his paw against Jacks damp cheek. "This is why" Aster leaned down and gave Jack a small but light kiss, a kiss that was innocent, sweet and fury.

Jack chuckled, irritating Aster a little bit "what's so funny?"

"Well you just kissed me like we had only just begun this cute little thing, when in reality we've already had sex" Jack chuckled a bit more and gave Aster a mischievous grin.

"shut it ya show pony!" Aster blushed, both leaned in towards each other, locking lips.

"hey aster"

"yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you to frostbite"

Both stared at each other like time had stopped, and nothing could tear them apart.

.

.

.

**ANDDD there you have it folks ;D hoped you liked my little story ^.^ I loved writing it… 3 sorry bout the mistakes, like missing letters and things… I have this bad habit of editing the chapters after posting them because I'm so keen for you guys to read them… but I tried to edit this chapter to avoid any mistakes and holy moon I'm glad I did haha :P **

**Please tell me if you like it because it motivates me to write more stories! When I get nothing back I feel disheartened, but I love to write even though I hate english O.O **


End file.
